History
North America OGPlanet Nimonix first started beta testing in the Summer of 2007 through the gaming portal OGPlanet based in Vancouver, Canada. Seeing positive feedback from testers the game was released under the name Rumble Fighter on August 2nd 2007. The game flourished for the first couple of years with many players drawn to the unique fighting experience. However, hackers started exploiting game mechanics and game currency which discouraged WeMade from continuing development alongside Nimonix. So, in 2011 Wemade signed a new three-year contract with Nimonix only to stay partners on domestic grounds (Southeast Asia) severing ties with the North American counterpart of the game. On April 2nd 2014 it was announced that Rumble Fighter would be moving to Onnet’s gaming portal, GamesCampus, as Nimonix and OGPlanet were unable to reach an agreement despite efforts from the publisher’s part to continue service. To compensate for the closure, OGPlanet gave users 10,000 Astros to be able to enjoy their remaining time with them. GMs also gave away limited items such as GM clothes, scrolls, and holiday exclusive clothes. The OGPlanet service ended on May 23rd 2014 due to termination of contract. Nimonix decided to set a 30 item limit to the transfer of items which outraged many players and saw significant drop in the number of players who transferred over to GamesCampus on June 2nd 2014. Past GMs and CAs GamesCampus GamesCampus CEO, David Son was fond of the game stating,” I look forward to working with Nimonix closely to further develop and grow the game's popularity and reach. Our company welcomes all Rumble Fighter fans, new and vets alike, to the GamesCampus family!”. In February 2015, Rumble Fighter was placed as an entry in the Steam Greenlight system awaiting response from the community to release it in their catalogue. However, on August 2015 Webzen bought a majority share of OnNet taking over its gaming portal GamesCampus. Webzen relieved all GamesCampus employees and decided to revamp the games catalogue thus decided to end Rumble Fighter’s service. David Son, after leaving GamesCampus, decided to make a new startup company called RedFox Games in late August 2015 with its striving principles to, “create a unique game portal as a lifelong playground for our users to spend their valuable times within peace and trust”. RedFox decided to adopt many of the games that Webzen were terminating. So in March 2016 it was announced that Rumble Fighter would be ending GamesCampus service on March 22nd and moving to RedFox games on March 31st. RedFox would be providing a full account transfer by March 31st as long as the user request it through their site. Past GMs RedFox Games Founded by the CEO of GamesCampus, David Son. In December 2016, Rumble Fighter was released on Steam, though with mixed reviews from its core community. South Korea Nimonix, formed in 2005, created an early version of a fighting game called Gem Fighter and presented it to Gretech, a tech company which decided to enter the gaming industry. Together they unveiled the game at the 2005 Jeonju Computer Expo for players and developers to generate interest. After three successful closed-beta tests in late 2005 and early 2006 they released open beta on February 13th 2006 for all players through the Gretech website. After 5 days, open beta had reached over 12,000 players and after 15 days that number was over 30,000 concurrent players. Once 100 days passed, a formal version of Gem Fighter was released to the public, and was the leading brand representing Gretech. In early 2007, Gretech announce plans to expand the game to North America as they sign a deal with publisher GameFactory (OGPlanet). In May 2008, WeMade Entertainment announce that it has acquired all global copyrights of Gem Fighter from Gretech, with control over all services, marketing and operations of the game. WeMade make plans to move Gem Fighter to their own website, Tooniland in late 2010. On June 2nd 2011, WeMade signs a new three-year contract with NimoniX for domestic services of Gem Fighter with expansion into other Southeastern countries underway. They are no longer working with the North American and European counterpart of Gem Fighter. WeMade enter the Mobile Gaming market and make several successful games through 2012-2014. In March 2014, under new management WeMade decide not to renew their contract with Nimonix in favour of a ‘strategic move in the global gaming market’. On March 24th 2014, Valofe announce that Gem Fighter will start a new service under them once the WeMade service ends on May 22nd. On May 23rd Gem Fighter starts service with Valofe with players allowed to transfer items from their previous publisher. In Decemeber 2014, Valofe and Nimonix agree to enter service with Webzen’s PC room, a gaming catalogue similar to Steam. Japan Beta started October 15th 2007 where up to 1000 beta testers were allowed to play the game みんなのバトル (Mina no Batteru) which was hosted by the Japanese game company CDC Games Japan. Upon successful testing the game was later launched on 20th December 2007. In late 2008, the Japan servers were terminated. After 8 years a strong voice from Japan’s community wanted to resume service. So L & K Logic Korea brought the game back under the name 'みんなでバトル '(Mina de Batteru) on 20th February 2016 after beta testing done in late January of that year. The game was then moved to a Japanese publisher Pmang on May 19th 2016. It was discontinued later in the year. Category:About